


My Pet

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), It's shit, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Ugh, Whump, i dunno what to tag this, please don't read, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro get kidnapped by a Galra commander.  Shit happens and Keith and Shiro end up leaving without Lance by their side.





	My Pet

Uuummm, so just be careful reading this, I hope this made you happy, it’s p shitty though (like took me 30 minutes and it probably isn’t even 1k words, but I kinda tried) 

Lance was brought to his knees in front of Shiro and Keith quite forcefully. The Galra behind him pressed the gun against the back of his head. “It’s okay, guys, everything will be fine.”

Lance attempted to soothe his distressed teammates to no avail. A Galran commander paced around them, making sure to nudge each one of them harshly. He hummed, “Actually, the Blue Paladin isn’t as important, kill the Black Paladin.”

At this, the gun retreated away from Lance’s head and the Cuban jerked. “No! Let’s make a deal, hot stuff, how ‘bout that?” Lance heard both Shiro and Keith protest his statement, but he ignored their worried calls.

The commander turned to him and cocked his head, “What could you offer me?”

Lance bit his lip and immediately spit out, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do as long as you let them free.”

The commander smirked and held a hand up that halted his subordinates in their tracks. “Anything, you say? You’d lick the bottom of my feet? Tend to my every need? Even be my personal fuck toy?” Keith was fuming and screeching by this point, ignored by both Lance and the commander.

A now-familiar taste filled Lance’s mouth when he bit his lip too hard. “Yes, as long as they leave unharmed.”

The commander smirked and stepped forward to force Lance to look up with the tip of his boot. “Then, you’ll be calling me Master from now on out, my pet.”

“Fuck no, Lance, you can’t do this! I won’t allow you!” Lance glanced at Keith and shot his significant other a soft smile. He mouthed an apology and then turned back to his ‘Master.’

Suddenly, the Galra kicked Lance harshly across the face, making the Blue Paladin fall to the ground. Keith and Shiro both let out cries of distress just to be ignored yet again. The guards yanked them to their feet and to say they were protesting it was an understatement.

As Keith passed by Lance, he lunged towards his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. “Lance, I love you! Please, don’t leave me! You said you would never leave my side!”

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes and he had to look away to keep a sliver of his brave face. He heard them struggle down the hall and nearly sobbed when their familiar cries went out of earshot. His ‘Master’ looked down at him with a devious gleam in his eyes.

“Are you ready for our first night together, pet?”

Shivers ran down Lance’s spine and it couldn’t keep the tears from falling down his cheeks, only to be wiped away by the Galra he would soon come to love in a twisted way.


End file.
